Left 4 Dead
by RetroRebel85
Summary: Four survivors of a horrifying apocalypse journey their way to safety. Four humans, versus millions of zombies...  They're gonna need more zombies. Rated M for gore and violence. A written version of the game's events, featuring L4D2 elements.


**Left 4 Dead**

**Act One: No Mercy**

**Chapter One: The Apartments**

Bill tossed his cigarette off the side of the building, lighting a zombie on fire. Francis chuckled, and reached for a baseball bat. Zoey took his pistol, and grabbed an Uzi. The thing with zombie movies, she thought, was that a lot of the Protagonists used shotguns, which were loud, heavy and slow to reload. An Uzi would be much better in the long run. Louis looked around, searching for another weapon. His eyes settled on a crowbar lying on the ground. He lifted it, painted red with silver hooks. He smiled. "Man, I feel like I'm Gordon Freeman!"

Zoey's ears pricked up after hearing the name of her 2nd video game hero behind Leon Kennedy. The four took medkits and attached them to their backs, then stopped to discuss the plan. "The subway." Bill said. Francis frowned. "I hate subways. Why do they have to be underground?" Louis exclaimed "We can use the red line to get to Mercy Hospital!". The four stood up, and checked for a way to get down to the streets. Bill stared at the night sky, oddly peaceful despite all hell breaking loose throughout Pennsylvania. Zoey tapped him on the shoulder. "William... let's go, shall we?" "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'll be with ya in a minute."

They headed through the fire door, and down the stairs. "Shush... there's a shitload of 'em in that room." Bill sighed, and crept into cover. The shotgun's sights settled on a soldier directly in the middle. With the spread of the bullets, he could take a few down with one shot. He squeezed the trigger. It brought forth every single infected on the floor the survivors were on, but were quickly dispatched. Francis leapt on a zombie, bashing it with the bat. Zoey rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She gasped. "Guys! Look, other survivors!" Sure enough, some police officers were driving through the streets, sirens wailing. "Those freakin' idiots are gonna call a horde. Ah well, I hate the cops anyway." Francis stared at the cops, making sure they didn't see him. As long as they weren't from Ohio, anyway. As they left, a single scream followed by several others rang out through the night, then the sound of a gunshot led to silence.

The survivors made their way through the building quickly, coming to a stop at a large hole that led to the bottom floor. As Zoey, Louis and Bill jumped, Francis was pulled backwards. A smoker had ensnared him, constricting the biker. Francis struggled to fight back, when a single knife flew through the air, hitting the zombie in the eye. It let go of Francis, let him stab the smoker to death. He jumped through the hole, handing Bill back his knife. "I ain't gonna let these goddamn vampires get to me!" he boasted. Bill turned to him and told him, promptly, "ZOMBIES, Francis, not vampires!"

As the quartet wandered through the alleyway, Zoey tripped over an object. She picked it up, and studied it. A chainsaw. "Hah. Now, get me another one and a bamboo stick, and you've got yourself a valuable weapon, amigo!" she giggled. As they continued, Francis saw the police car from earlier on in the street. "Hey, look who it is! It's the police! Lot of good that siren did ya, didn't it! I probably would've been a better driver if I- Uh oh." he kicked the door and set off the alarm inside. "BULL FRICKIN' HORSESHIT!" yelled Bill as all four dived for cover. An entire army of infected came rushing at them, screaming, clawing and kicking.

"Zoey, run!" shouted Louis. Instead, she sprinted into the crowd with the chainsaw.

"NO!" screamed Bill, hesitating to fire. The firing stopped. A loud revving noise started up, and chunks of flesh flew everywhere. Zoey emerged from the carnage, soaked in blood. More started to come, so they ran into the entrance. Bill stopped, and saw a storage room. "Into the room, people!" he shouted. Louis and Zoey covered them while they ran into it and barricaded the door. "Killer!" Zoey beamed. The others got to work on opening cans of food and drinks, and refilling ammo. "Subway looks full of zombies." Bill sighed. They sat down and rested for a few minutes, then began the long journey throughout the subway.


End file.
